


No Roads Left

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, BAMF Loki, F/M, Gen, Intersex Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Redemption, M/M, Mech Preg, Mischief, Mpreg, Multi, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury is Ratchet's future skidmark, Protective Ratchet, Pseudo-Incest, Sparklings, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the invasion of New York, Nick Fury decides to bury Loki in the one place no one would consider, with beings the god of mischief and mayhem will not want to cross. Except fate and a concerned Autobot medic have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hardly anything there for you to see

NEST Base, island of Diego Garcia, Indian Ocean, Earth 

“How clever they think they are,” Ratchet spits. The Autobot chief medical officer is offended by the situation. 

Jazz ignores the comment, and Optimus Prime, the leader, shoots his old friend a sidelong glance, hoping he'll get his snark out of his system before the humans arrive. Their ship is overhead, cloaked, but they all know it's there. They can see and sense it. Primitive technology by their standards, but advanced for humankind. The humans standing with them are nervous, waiting with fingers on triggers. Optimus hopes it will not come to that, but even he is wary, knowing what is coming. 

They watch as the landing craft touches down on the tarmac, not far from where they're standing. The back hatch lowers, and two people exit. 

One is familiar—Optimus knows Nicholas Fury from several previous joint operations between NEST and SHIELD, but the man beside him is someone the Autobot leader has never met, but knows by reputation. A reputation that is only newly known. 

And that person is named Loki. He's weak. Exhausted. Hasn't slept in days. They won't take off the gag for him to eat, or drink, because they fear what his words might bring. So they leave him muzzled and chained like the great wolf prophesied in Ragnarok. Cut off from his magic by his bindings, Asgardian in design. Locked in a cage in another carrier. 

Loaded into the flying craft, armed guards on either side and across. Loki is grateful when they land. He's tired of their company and more than willing to face whatever comes next. Except he's not prepared for it. Loki stands, and Fury's grip on his elbow suggests trying something would be a bad idea. Stepping into the sunlight, Loki blinks against its harsh brilliance. Days since he's seen the sun, breathed air that wasn't recycled through some machine. 

And something steps into the light, blocking it, throwing a shadow over him and his companion. Loki looks up, eyes widening with something like panic, and he backs up, Fury stopping him from going anywhere. 

A titan. Another. Three in all, one looming larger than the others. Loki barely registers the other humans on the ground in front of him, a half-dozen, dressed in what passes for armor in this realm and armed to the teeth. 

“He's all yours,” Fury said. “Hope the cage is ready.”

A hand on his shoulder, and Loki is guided to what is going to be his new home. The others follow, and Loki strains to hear the conversation, not understanding all of it. 

“All of the trial runs were successful, and all of the test subjects were unable to escape,” Optimus said. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Fury asked.

“It means you have nothing to worry about,” Ratchet said, stepping over to slide open the door to the hanger they were at. It had been converted into a makeshift brig. One had been hastily converted to hold a much smaller prisoner. They stopped in front of it, and Jazz tried putting his hand through the shimmering wall of energy in front of them, only to be knocked off his feet.

“That's a Class 5 containment field. It's enough to hold back a gestalt,” Jazz explained as he stood.

“A gestalt—the thing that took apart the pyramid in Egypt three years ago?” Fury asked. 

“It should keep your boy here from getting into any trouble,” Jazz said. “This field is the best we've got, and the whole brig's been tested time and again by the best we have. Some of them are the only bots who ever successfully broke out of Kaon's prison.”

Optimus shot him a look, hoping to silence him.

“Well, the ones dumb enough to break in, too,” Jazz continued, shooting his Prime a smile. 

“What's the significance of that?” Fury said. 

“Ask when you're not short on time,” Ratchet said. “You're making Red Alert twitchy, and if you don't get that boat out of our airspace, none of us are responsible for what happens next.”

Fury sighed, knowing the reputation of the Autobot security officer. He made the NSA look downright friendly when it came to surveillance. 

“Fine. Just put him away, and I'll be going,” Fury said. 

He watched as Jazz shut down the field, and one of the human guards shoved Loki inside the cell, and the force field was once again activated. 

Loki was now officially disappeared, forgotten and buried.


	2. I'm not the only person with these things in mind

 

No Roads Left

Chapter 2-- I’m not the only person with these things in mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, the Avengers or Transformers. They belong to Marvel/Disney and Hasbro/Takara.

 

Ratchet waited until Optimus Prime and Fury were gone before shoving Lennox toward the prisoner, the medic pointing at the chains binding their. . .guest.

         “Get those off him,” Ratchet said.         

         “He's a prisoner,” Lennox said. “A war criminal.”

         “I. Don't. Care.” Ratchet said, clipping off the end of each syllable, hoping Lennox got his point. Ratchet had issues with how the humans treated their prisoners. The Autobots had different ideas about how to treat prisoners. Even Decepticons were treated with dignity and respect.

“If he tries anything, I'll take the blame,” Ratchet said, entering the key code to shut off the force field. “Get that muzzle off him and go. Jazz and I can handle it from here.”

         Lennox stepped forward, hands as gentle as he could manage, getting the muzzle off. The man's gaze met his own. Once it was off, he worked his jaw up and down.

         “Thank you,” he rasped. “May I please have some water?”

         Ratchet's look sent Lennox packing for the requested water.

         “What's your name?” the medic asked. “We were told we were getting a prisoner.”

         “Loki,” he said.

         “You're not human,” Ratchet said, having done a few clandestine scans.

         “Obviously not,” Loki replied. “What are you?”

         “One question at a time,” Ratchet said. “My name is Ratchet. I'm the chief medical officer for this installation. You are under my care from this moment on.”

         Loki frowned. What manner of creature was this?

         “Once Lennox comes back, we'll have him get those binders off, and have someone bring you something to eat and some clean clothes,” Ratchet said. “The alcove in the corner has a small bathroom. There is no surveillance set up for it, but don't go thinking you can hide in there. Someone will come to check on you. You'll have two guards all the time, unless they're needed elsewhere. Two very large, armed guards.”

         Ratchet let that sink in.

         “How long am I to be a guest here?” Loki asked.

         “I don't know,” Ratchet said. “Although from what I gather, be glad you're here, and not being turned over to the human authorities. You're much safer here with us.”

         “Safety is an illusion,” Loki said. “It's quaint you think you're safe. That I'm safe here.”

         “You have reason to believe nowhere is safe for you?”

         “You could say that,” Loki said, returning his attention to the human called Lennox as he came back.

         He handed Loki a bottle of water, which he promptly drained, and then he stood patiently as the human took of his bindings, and then the force field came back up, and the human left without a backward glance.

         Jazz, satisfied the prisoner wasn't going to be a problem, clapped Ratchet on the shoulder.

         “You got this?” Jazz asked. “I gotta go check on Prowler. He's probably working himself to the point he'll glitch.”

         “If he does, he'll answer to me,” Ratchet said. “He fries those relays again, he's going off active duty.”

         “I'll find somebody for guard duty,” Jazz said. “Think you can babysit until someone can spell you?”

         “Not a problem unless an acute case of rampant stupidity crops up,” Ratchet said.

         Jazz nodded, taking off to check on his errant mate.

         Ratchet scanned the prisoner again, wondering just where in the Pit he came from, and what he was. Scans. Didn't add up. Not human, and nothing to compare it to.

         “What race are you?” Ratchet asked again.

         “Born Jotun, raised Asgardian,” Loki said.

         A quick scan of the Internet turned up myths about the Jotun and Asgard.

         “You're joking, right?” Ratchet asked.

         “I'm hardly in a position to jest,” Loki said. “I was born in Jotunheim, one of the nine realms, just a little over a thousand years ago. Raised as an Aesir in Asgard. Look up my name in regards to the myths and legends of this realm. Some of them are true, but not the one about the horse.”

         Ratchet stared. “What about the snake, the wolf, and. . .”

         “I have neither given birth nor sired a child, despite what the oh so amusing myths of this realm say,” Loki said.

         “Someone sewing your lips shut?”

         “True, unfortunately,” Loki said. “Do you have any relevant questions I can answer?”

         “Do you have any special dietary needs we should be aware of? And as the only member of your species I've ever encountered, you can expect more questions as I think of them,” Ratchet said.

         “Human food will suffice,” Loki said. “All I really want right now is something to eat, and a chance to sleep.”

         “I can arrange that,” Ratchet said.

88888

         Loki was alone again, with the exception of the two beings serving as guards. He’d already tested the force field holding him in, and had been thrown into the opposite wall for his efforts. No, he was not going anywhere. And the large cell meant plenty of room to move around. The only amenities, if Loki could call them that, were a narrow bunk and the bathroom facilities, which were more than what he had in SHIELD's cage. At least he had something passing for a decent sleeping space, something he hadn't had in months. A little food, water and two of the titans standing outside the cell, Loki sat down on the bunk, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes, letting himself relax for the first time in over a year.

88888

 

The large cell meant plenty of room to move around. The only amenities, if Loki could call them that, were a narrow bunk and the bathroom facilities, which were more than what he had in SHIELD's cage. At least he had something passing for a decent sleeping space, something he hadn't had in months. A little food, water and two of the titans standing outside the cell, Loki sat down on the bunk, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes, letting himself relax for the first time in over a year.

 

        

         A different one this time, and he was alone, save the pair guarding him. A green one and the other one a garish shade of red, who kept looking at him, curious, but never spoke.

         The human nodded at the green one, who took down the force field, allowing him to enter.

         “I'm Graham,” he said, handing Loki a covered plate, and set some books down on the bunk beside him. “I'll be your liaison. If you need anything, let me know or tell one of the bots, and they'll pass it along to me.”

         The human was woefully underarmed, and easy for the taking, if Loki decided to take that route. But he didn’t. The humans and their allies were either woefully naive or just didn’t if he pulled anything.

         “You're not afraid of me?” Loki asked.

         “I'm wary,” Graham said. “I've faced much worse.”

         “You have no idea what I can do,” Loki said.

         “Big talk,” Graham said. “Misbehave and it won't be me or any other human you'll answer to.”

         He nodded back over his shoulder at Springer and Hot Rod. Graham allowed himself a satisfied grin as Loki blanched, becoming paler than normal.

         “Now we have an understanding, I hope there won't be any problems,” Graham said.

         “You have my word,” Loki said, suddenly eying the big green being outside his cell. Its presence made him shudder, bringing to mind unpleasant memories from getting the Hel beat out of him by Banner. But it was also the catalyst for coming back to his senses. And with decent food and some rest, he was slowly regaining some clarity and curiosity. What were the titans, and where did they come from? An intriguing puzzle Loki meant to solve.

“Where are you from?” Loki asked, changing the subject.

         “Britain,” he answered. “Born in Wales. Raised all over the island.”

         “The people who worshipped us raided in the isles,” Loki said. “My father dragged my brother and I across the northern reaches when we were boys.”

         Loki remembered their tenacity. Part of the reason why his whole “let’s take over Midgard” effort was half-hearted. Oh, he enjoyed the chaos. How could he not? But the one called Son of Coul was correct. He had lacked conviction.

“Well, I brought you some books and magazines I thought you might enjoy,” Graham said, pointing at the stack. “You need something to occupy your time, and Prime and my commanding officer Col. Lennox decided books are appropriate.”

Loki held up one of the the book. “Yours?”

         “I read the whole series,” Graham said. “Guilty pleasure.”

          Loki raised an eyebrow at the comment, but he went through the stack. Books by authors named George R.R. Martin and Tolkein, and a handful of magazines entitled “National Geographic.”

         “When you’re finished with them, let me know,” Graham said. “I have a briefing to attend, but as I said, if you need anything, just say so.”

         He nodded at the prisoner, walking away.

88888

         Loki read for a while, before dozing off. He didn’t know  how long he was out before he was awakened by a scuffle outside his cell. A new pair of guards, this pair silver and gold in color and arguing with each other in a language Loki could not understand. He sat up on his bunk, noticing how one of his guards was standing closer than ordered, and facing him.

         “So, is it true?” it asked.

         “What?” Loki replied.

         “The stories,” he said. “Did you really give birth to a horse?”

         Loki rolled his eyes. “No. It is most certainly not true,” he replied. “It was a story started by my oaf of a brother. . .”

         The gold one shot the silver one an annoyed glance. “I told you so,” he said.         

         “Stow it. I had to ask,” he said, turning his attention back to him. “I'm Sideswipe. This is my not so better half, Sunstreaker.”

         “Nice to meet you, I think,” Loki said. “Haven't you been told to not talk to me?”

         “Yeah, but that's never stopped us,” Sideswipe said. “Loki, right?”

         “Yes.”

         “Ratchet's slagged over what happened to you,” Sideswipe said. “He said the next time Fury shows up, he's gonna be a skidmark, and not even Optimus will be able to stop him.”

         Optimus, the noble one, who the good Captain would probably get on with.

         “Why?”         

“Because even we treat our prisoners better than that,” Sideswipe said.

“’Sides, you’re gonna get us into so much trouble. . .” Sunstreaker said.

“Sunshine, shut up,” Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker grabbed him by the arm, yanking him around so he wasn’t facing the cell anymore, leaving Loki to his thoughts once more.         

8888

         Ratchet was having a lovely day. Complaints from the human medical staff followed by an eyewitness account from Sideswipe, of all mechs, regarding the event causing the complaints. And lying commanding officers. Not really lying, but the omission of sensitive information wasn’t exactly good protocol, either. Snapping the data pad in his hands in two, Ratchet stormed into Prime’s office. Where the Prime sedately set down his own data pad, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. All that was missing was his leader putting his feet up on his desk.

         “What now?” Optimus asked.

         Ratched flared his energy field, gratified when his Prime flinched at the fury there.

         “Either it goes, or I go,” Ratchet said.

         “What?”

         “That piece of alien tech you’re hiding in the vault,” the medic snapped. “Either get it away from here, or destroy it. Preferably obliterate it.”

         “We’re. . .”

         “Sideswipe said he watched Epps and Graham turn on each other in its presence,” Ratchet said. “It’s dangerous. Get. Rid. Of. It.”

         Withdrawing another data pad from his subspace, Ratchet threw it at Optimus, who caught it.

         “Read that,” he said. “Or not. I can give you the highlights.”

         “What is this?”

         “Data your SHIELD friends don’t want anyone to know,” Ratchet said. “All of their information about the prisoner, the aliens that invaded New York and their plans for Loki before he was to stand trial.”

         “How. . .”

         “It took Hot Rod and Kup less than five minutes to break their encryption,” Ratchet said.

         Prime’s look of confusion changed to a scowl.

         “I’m a senior officer in the chain of command,” Ratchet said. “This was concerning to me. It should concern you as well. And don’t give me that look.”

         “Why not come to me first before breaking protocol?”

         “Please,” Ratchet said. “You’re only concerned now because you’re afraid we’ve stepped on some human toes. We have an artifact in our possession no one understands, and a prisoner who is more than he seems.”

         “Fury did overrule his own superiors during the New York incident,” Optimus offered.

         “I know. There may be hope for him yet, but about the prisoner. . .”

         “Lennox had made Graham his liaison,” Optimus said. “He’s your responsibility for now.”

         “So I can evaluate him?”

         “Yes,” Optimus said.

         “What about letting him out?” Ratchet asked.

         “Only with the binders,” Optimus said. “We still don’t know his full capabilities, and if he’s stable enough to be trusted. The myths call him the god of lies.”

         “Whatever,” Ratchet muttered. “Did you know SHIELD has scientists trying to replicate our bridge technology?”

         “Again?” Optimus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have Kup take care of it.”

         “I don’t understand how we’re never able to fully destroy the research,” Ratchet said. “I’ll talk with Wheeljack, and see if we can come up with something viable.”

         “Keep me updated, and I’ll expect a report on your findings about the prisoner,” Optimus said.

         Ratchet snorted, leaving his Prime, heading for the brig, where he had to argue with Red Alert about taking Loki to the med bay, but he won that argument, picking up the man and carrying him to the med bay. He locked down the room before depositing his passenger on a berth.

         “What are going to do with me?” Loki asked, looking around. “What is this place?”

         “Med bay,” Ratchet said. “Well, the med bay for my fellow bots. I hope you understood when I told you I was the chief medical officer for this facility?”

         “You’re the chief healer,” Loki said.

         “I’m going to run a few tests,” Ratchet said. “All non-invasive. A few scans. They might tickle, but that’s about it. Oh, and you’ll have to answer questions. Is that satisfactory?”

         Loki sat still, watching as Ratchet picked up a device and held it over his head for a few moments, before repeating the process before switching to another piece of equipment.

         And Ratchet had to quell the anger he was suddenly feeling, looking at the information provided by the scans. Loki had multiple breaks, healed repeatedly. The thin lines of scars on his back. The least concerning were the cuts and bruises on his face. Those would heal.

         “You were tortured.”

         Loki didn’t answer.

“Who did this to you?” Ratchet asked.

         “The Chitauri,” Loki answered.

         “Those things that took apart New York?”  
         “Yes,” Loki said.

         “You were tortured,” Ratchet repeated, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

“This angers you?” Loki asked.

         “Why wouldn’t it?” the medic said.

         “I’m a war criminal,” Loki said. “I caused thousands of deaths and the destruction of one of this planet’s mightiest cities.”

         “Not all of it, and from the footage I’ve seen and what I’ve read, you weren’t doing most of the shooting,” Ratchet said. “You idiot. Of course it concerns me. What is wrong with you?”  
         Loki didn’t answer.

         “Let me guess. They put you in chains and never bothered giving you any medical attention, did they? And how long were you possessed by that. . .thing?” Ratchet spat. “I know about the scepter. Out with it, Loki. If you were tortured, and coerced, it would mean you weren’t completely acting of your own volition, it could mean the difference between staying here and rotting, and going home.”

         “It changes nothing,” Loki snapped.

         “The Pit it doesn’t,” Ratchet said. “Tell me the truth.”

         “I was tortured, and I had the scepter for months. Months that thing was whispering in my head. And they threatened me, my family. . .”

         “Don’t you think they’ll want you back?”

         “Doubtful,” Loki said, staring at his hands.

         “Listen here, youngling,” Ratchet said. “By Cybertronian and most Earth laws, you have a good case.”

         “If I return home, I will face Asgardian justice,” Loki said.

         “Meaning?”

         “I will face the king of Asgard,” Loki said. “And he will pass judgment for my actions.”

         “Surely he would listen to reason, and evidence,” Ratchet said.

         “The Allfather is wise, but I don’t think in this case logic or leniency would apply,” Loki said. “I will probably be put to death the instant I arrive back.”

         “Who or what is the Allfather?” Ratchet asked.

         “Odin Borson, Allfather and protector of the nine realms, king of Asgard,” Loki said.

         “He’s doing a great job protecting this realm,” Ratchet said.

         “I know,” Loki said.

         “So I take it this Allfather is probably like one of our Primes,” Ratchet mused.

         “What is a Prime?” Loki asked.

         “The title of our leader,” Ratchet said, putting some of his equipment away. “You met Optimus. His title is ‘Prime.’”

         “So he’s your king,” Loki said.

         “In a way,” Ratchet said. “But not really. . .”

         He trailed off as the med bay doors opened, revealing Sideswipe.

         “Hey Ratch,” he said, tossing the medic a data pad. “Kup told me to give you that, and you should share it with Kup. There was another attempted data breach. This morning.”

         “Who was it this time?”

         “Came from New Mexico,” Sideswipe said. “If that helps. I have to get back to ops or Ironhide will have my head. See you and ‘Jack tonight after shift?”

         Loki watched with interest as the silver mech bounded over to the medic, hugging him before leaving them alone.

         “Sorry about that,” Ratchet said.

         “New Mexico,” Loki said. “Dr. Jane Foster?”

         “Jane Foster,” Ratchet said, venting air in a sigh. “We know about her. Trying to replicate bridge technology, the last things humans need. I'd like to have a chat with the aft-head who gave her back her work.”

         Loki snorted, trying to bite back his laughter, but he failed.

         “What's so funny?” Ratchet asked.

         “I can give you his name,” Loki said.

         “Who?”

         “The ass who have Dr. Foster back her notes,” Loki said. “His name is Thor.”

         “The Avenger? The person the press insists is a god?”

         “None other,” Loki said. “But believe me, he is no god.”

         “Brilliant piece of work, giving her back her notes,” Ratchet said. “That explains why no matter what we do, she always manages to start over very quickly. Her staff tried using SHIELD's network to hack our mainframe. Childish attempts, but the point is they tried. SHIELD tried, too until we nailed them with a virus. They know there's a treaty in place to keep them from getting access to alien technology. I can't wait until Ultra Magnus gets here. The Tyrest Accord applies in this situation, and the humans are also circumventing the wording of their treaty with us to gain access to technology that does not belong to them. Which is why you're here. Fury did the right thing in this case. Almost.”

         “What do you mean?” Loki asked.

         “The humans experimented on one of us not long after we arrived here,” Ratchet explained. “We found out much of their modern technology was derived from another of our race they held captive for many years. Given a chance, they would try and find a way to exploit your unique physiology. Which will not happen as long as you’re here.”

         Oh. Well then. Things could be much worse. Changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

         “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were guarding me earlier today,” Loki said. “The seem close, bickering like siblings. What are they to each other?”

         “Brothers,” Ratchet answered. “Twins actually. Split-spark twins.”

         “Meaning?”

         “One spark, split into two,” he said. “One spark in two bodies, two distinct personalities, joined at the quantum level.”

         Loki understood, but he did not believe it.

         “You care for them,” he said.

         “Of course,” Ratchet said. “They're my family.”

         “Your children then?”

         “Yes,” Ratchet said. “But 'Jack, Wheeljack, my mate, and I aren't their creators. We took them in, raised them as our own. The twins were left to die, or worse.”

         “Why would you take in someone not of your own blood?” Loki asked.         

         “Adoption on my homeworld and here on Earth are not a foreign concept,” Ratchet said. “Is it an uncommon practice where you’re from?”  
         “I don’t know,” Loki said. “I recently learned I was adopted.”

         “Is that so terrible?” Ratchet said. “Finding out someone cared enough to choose you? Make you their own?”

         “I don’t think they did it out of kindness,” Loki said. “The man I considered my father lied to me. I believed they were my family, that I was a son, a brother, but in truth, I am nothing more than a monster.”

         “We've all done monstrous things. We're fighting a war,” Ratchet said. “I still have to get up each morning, as much as I'd sometimes like not to.”

         “I killed people,” Loki said. “I tried to conquer this realm. And if I return to Asgard, I will pay with my life.”

         “What did your father lie about?” Ratchet asked.

         “Everything,” Loki said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park


	3. No one to hear me to heal my ill heart

No Roads Left

Chapter 3—No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, the Avengers or Transformers. They belong to Marvel/Disney and Hasbro/Takara.        

 

Ratchet’s intakes hitched. “Define ‘everything,’” he said.

         “I told you I was raised Aesir, born Jotun,” Loki said.

         “A cultural difference was enough to cause you to have a temper tantrum?” Ratchet said testing the waters.

         “Aesir and Jotnar are completely different races,” Loki explained. “Jotun are monsters, creatures the Aesir defeated in the last great war between the realms.”

         “So just not a difference between ideologies, either?” Ratchet said.

         “Hardly,” Loki said. “The Jotun king came to this realm to conquer. His home wasn’t enough, and he plunged the realms into war. Like father, like son, I guess. I killed my birth father, tried to kill the man who raised me, attempted destroying the realm and people I came from. I even tried to murder my own brother. . .”

         Ratchet sat down.          Temper tantrum? Hardly. More like what the humans called a psychotic break.

         “How long ago did all this happen?” the medic asked.

         “A little over a year ago,” Loki explained.

         “And how did you end up in the hands of these Chitauri?”

         “I fell through what the humans call a wormhole,” Loki said.

         “How did you manage that?” Ratchet said, scrubbing at his face in frustration.

         “I fought with my brother, and I’d turned the Bifrost against Jotunheim,” Loki said. “The Bifrost is the method we use to travel across realms. It’s a bridge—a rainbow bridge.”

         “I’ve read the myths,” Ratchet said. “It’s like our space bridge technology then. Go on.”

         “The Bifrost was broken during the battle, and I fell when it broke, holding on, but I chose to let go,” Loki said.

         “Were you suicidal, or just stupid?” Ratchet said.         

         “I’m still not sure,” Loki said, staring down at the ground, biting his lip.

         “What were you fighting with your brother about?” Ratchet said.

         “It doesn’t matter now,” Loki replied.

         “My aft,” Ratchet said.

         “Do we have to continue?”

         “Damn right, we do, youngling,” Ratchet said. “That Avenger aft-head, Thor, the one everyone keeps calling a god--you obviously know each other. What is he to you?”

         “My brother,” Loki said. “But he’s not.”

         “The lack of a blood tie between you does not make him any less your brother,” Ratchet said.

         “He’s not,” Loki repeated.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept someone choosing their family? Energon and blood are important, but the ties of family aren't just what flows through one's veins,” Ratchet said.

“My father took me, the child of his greatest enemy, to raise as his own. Where is the logic in that?” Loki asked.

         “How old were you when he found you?” Ratchet asked.

         “My mother said I was only a few days old,” Loki said.

         “Perhaps he saw only a child in need, not something he could use for his own gain,” Ratchet said.

         “No. He had to have some other purpose in mind,” Loki said. “He lied. He said we were both meant to be kings.”

         “Loki, is this Odin your father?”

         “Yes.”

         That explained a few things.

         “Is he your father or not? You keep calling him that.”

         “Habit,” Loki said.

         “Your father is the king of this Asgard, and you don’t think he’d listen to reason?”

         “No,” Loki said. “He banished Thor for much less than what I’ve done. Stripped him of his powers and weapon, dumping him here in Midgard.”

         “No offense, but this Odin sounds like a great parent,” Ratchet said.

         “None taken,” Loki said.

         “I can identify with the humans’ anger over the damage you caused, but while I’m no tactician, that wasn’t an invasion. It was one city, one battle.”

         “A sortie, you mean,” Loki said.

         “ _Nothing_ on the cosmic scale,” Ratchet said. “You have to understand—my people have been at war for longer than humans have been alive on this planet. Sometimes it’s hard to muster the compassion to care after seeing so much death and destruction, but I’m a medic. It’s part of who I am, but I hate watching a race having to learn a lesson my people have already had beaten into them.”

         “How can you be so cavalier about what I've done?” Loki asked.

         “Humans tend to overreact,” Ratchet said. “I think it stems from their anthropocentric view towards reality—they think they're the center of the universe, and everyone and everything is out to get them.”

         “In this case, they're not wrong,” Loki muttered.

         Ratchet's head snapped up, focus suddenly shifting to Loki.

         “Which part?”

         “Things in the dark, plotting against them,” Loki said.

         “Such as?”         

“Ask your human companions,” Loki said. “Or break into SHIELD's files. It's all there.”

         Ratchet didn’t mention they already had.

         “You're not completely enamoured of your humans?” Loki asked, interested.

         “They're my friends, and like any species, they're not perfect,” Ratchet said. “And about my cavalier attitude—I've been putting bots back together for stellar cycles.”

         Loki frowned up at the mech. “How long is that?”

         “Almost five million Earth years,” Ratchet said. “The war's been going on more than four million.”

         Ratchet smiled down at the suddenly gaping Loki         “But that's. . .”

         “Impossible? We thought organics were impossible, until we discovered otherwise,” Ratchet said. “I'm glad to find there are advanced organics such as yourself.”

         “Any other observations you’d like to share, or questions answered?”

         “No,” Loki said.

         “Good. I need to take you to see Dr. Reese. He’s the head doctor for the humans. I want him to take a look at you.”

         Ratchet scooped him up, depositing him up again.

         “You're treating me like a person,” Loki said.

         “You are a person,” Ratchet said. “Despite the things you’ve done, you’re not a monster. Never forget that. I’ve seen real monsters, and let’s just leave it at that for now.”

88888

         Ratchet put the finishing touches on his report for Prime. A long day almost over, and he had much to consider. Like younglings and parents. If he could get his hands on Loki’s father, he’d reduce him to a blotch of red on the pavement.

And he the parallel between Loki’s story and the reality he and the rest of the Autobots were living the past few million years was almost too much to take. Although this one was just at the beginning, and maybe they could intervene. Remorse and regret were a starting point.

         Megatron never regretted what he’d done, and the bond between Optimus Prime and his brother was never enough to break the cycle. Optimus tried, despite the advice of everyone around him, until they finally gave up trying to change his mind. In the end, his decision was too little, too late.

Ratchet shuttered his optics at the memory of a broken Optimus holding the shattered remains of his brother’s body after the battle in Egypt. Himself and Ironhide having to pull their Prime away from the shell with force. Optimus’ silence on the journey home, his grief and guilt over killing his own brother and another Prime. No one was stupid enough to tell him he did the right thing, what needed doing, even if it was the truth. Optimus knew it, still did, but he would carry that grief with him until the end of his days.

         The fact they were starting to build lives for themselves again was a good thing. The arrival of Prowl and Kup with the Ark and a contingent of Wreckers and others a few months after Egypt helped. As did Optimus’ burgeoning relationship with a certain young punk.

         Ratchet smiled at that thought. Oh yes, their arrival set life at Diego Garcia completely sideways for a while. His own bond mate, Wheeljack came with them, as did Sunstreaker. His family was almost whole again. Not quite, but hopefully, soon, with the arrival of Ultra Magnus. First Aid, the medic’s son with Wheeljack, and the twins’ younger brother, was coming with them. A happy thought, but one to mull over later, when he was done with the business of the day.

         With that, Ratchet head for Optimus’ office, not surprised the door was open and the Prime was still working. Ratchet entered, setting his data pad down in front of his leader instead of throwing it. Or breaking things.

         “How did it go?” Optimus asked.

         “It’s in my report, but I know you won’t read it unless you have time, so I’ll tell you the pertinent parts,” Ratchet said.

         “It can wait until we discuss why you removed Loki from his cell without his bindings,” Optimus said.

         “Oh. Sorry I forgot,” Ratchet said.

         “Red Alert was not happy,” Optimus said.

         “Red Alert can suck it up,” Ratchet said. “Protocols for an organic are not the same as for a Decepticon.”

         “You’ve seen the video from Germany, and New York, have you not?” Optimus asked.

         “I have. But Loki hasn’t raised a finger to anyone since he got here,” Ratchet said.

         “He’s only been here a few days,” Optimus said.

         “Loki was tortured, and he’s suffered massive physical, psychological and emotional trauma,” Ratchet said. “I believe with time and intensive therapy, he’ll make a complete recovery.”

         “He’s not here for you to rehabilitate,” Optimus said.

         “Then why is he here?”

         “He’s an enemy combatant in our custody,” Optimus said.

         “He’s someone who needs our help,” Ratchet said.          “He even went so far as to admit he was coerced into carrying out the attack on New York for a being called Thanos. I think Kup and Prowl need debrief him as soon as possible.”

         “Is he stable enough for that?”

         “Yes,” Ratchet said. “And I hope you take into consideration destroying that damn spear.”

         “Perceptor would like to examine it,” Optimus said.

         “Let him near it and I’ll be examining you to declare you unfit for duty,” the medic snapped.

         “I’m not letting him near it,” Optimus said. “You have my permission to further evaluate the prisoner, and I’ll pass it along to Prowl the idea of a debriefing. I just hope you know what you’re getting us all into.”

         The medic snorted, refusing to answer that comment, but he became serious.

“I think you should talk to Loki,” Ratchet said. “He could certainly benefit from your experience and wisdom.”

         “Why do you think that?” Optimus asked.

         “His recent past and revelations about his heritage are the reason,” Ratchet said. “I wouldn’t make the suggestion if I didn’t think it wasn’t necessary. Optimus, Loki is broken, but I don’t think it’s too late for him. Please talk to him.”

         “Why is it so important?”

         “Because his story isn’t so different from your own,” Ratchet said.

         “I’ll take it under consideration,” Optimus said.

88888

         Ratchet’s annoyance with members of the chain of command faded as he entered the quarters he shared with Wheeljack. The engineer was sitting in their berth, tinkering with something. Ratchet sat down beside him, throwing an arm around his mate.

“Optimus has a job for you,” Ratchet said.

         Wheeljack's fins glowed blue with happiness. “What is it?”

         “Keeping the humans out of our mainframe,” Ratchet said. “Sideswipe said they tried again.”

         “Kup never mentioned it today,” Wheeljack said. 

         Ratchet didn't reply to that. He knew the ancient mech spent a good portion of his afternoon calming down Red Alert because of he’d had removed Loki from his cell without taking any safety precautions—like binders and the muzzle. Oops.

         “Which humans this time?” Wheeljack asked.

         “The scientist in New Mexico,” Ratchet answered.

         “Compartmentalization of the specific data might work,” Wheeljack said. “Was it the bridge information again?”

         “Yes,” Ratchet said.

         “It's just the archival stuff,” Wheeljack said.

         “That scientist is desperately trying to prove her theories are true,” Ratchet said. “It's one thing if she discovers how to make a stable wormhole herself, another matter entirely if it's done with our technology, or someone else's.”

         “Yeah, can't have that happening,” Wheeljack said. “Perce said they’ve already got some illegal stuff in their possession, and Lennox was fit to be tied when he found out.”

         “When did this happen?” Ratchet said.

         “This afternoon in ops. I was repairing one of the monitors, and it was quite the spectacle,” Wheeljack said, fins flashing with amusement. “I had to drag him back to the lab and we had a talk about tact. And speaking of tact, I heard you had a row with Prime. What was it about?”

         “The artifact in the vault, and the prisoner,” Ratchet said.

         “It also had nothing to do with the little project you had Kup and Hot Rod working on?” Wheeljack said. “That was devious.”

         “It had to be done,” Ratchet said.

         “Prowl was in a snit,” Wheeljack said. “Until he started going over everything in those files. Can't say he calmed down much, but he wasn't happy with what he read. He and Kup are going to be busy sifting through all that information for days. He did write a summary of some of the immediately pressing issues and gave it to Prime.”

         “How well did that go over?”

         “Prowl wouldn't let him out of his office until he read it,” Wheeljack said. “Busy day all around. You missed the twins, by the way.”

         “I forgot,” Ratchet said.

         “They’re on guard duty tonight, and off tomorrow,” Wheeljack said. “You better take some time off to see them.”

         “I will,” Ratchet said.

88888

Loki lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his cell. The human doctor looked at the cuts on his face, and the bruises. His only recommendation was ice and rest. Ice Loki could produce with a thought, and he was getting all the rest he could ever want. A bad idea was testing the force field again. If he could get past it, he was a free man. The humans couldn’t stop him, and though he was curious about the mechanical beings serving as his guards, he did not want his first bit of knowledge about their weapons and abilities to be having them turned on himself.

         No, he would watch and wait. His curiosity and thirst for knowledge was almost enough to keep him from pulling something. Almost.

         Rolling onto his side, looking out of his cell, he saw the now familiar pair of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He could barely make out what they were saying, the brothers bickering again.

“Remember fun, Sunny? Mischief? Practical jokes?” Sideswipe said.         

“No,” Sunstreaker said. “We’ve got guard duty until further notice. So. Just. No.”

Sideswipe rolled his optics. His brother sounded just like Ratchet.

“Sunshine, relax. What could go wrong?” he asked, turning around, walking up to the cell. Loki sat up, curious.

“So. God of mischief?” Sideswipe asked.

         Loki grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title chapter is from "And One" by Linkin Park.


	4. Nothing to gain, everything to fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see what Thor is going through on Asgard, and Frigga starts to see the seeds of the future taking root.

 

No Roads Left

Chapter 4--Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear

 

Asgard

        

         The shining realm’s brightness was dulled for Thor. Since his return, it did not feel like home. Then again, it hadn’t felt quite right since Loki’s fall from the Bifrost.

         All those months thinking Loki dead, mourning his brother’s loss, then the surge of hope when he learned he was alive. But it was dashed when Loki refused to give upon his dreams of conquest. Even more crushing was the knowledge he’d had Loki in his grasp, and the mortals stole Loki right out from under him on Midgard. Fury gave him no explanation as to Loki’s whereabouts, just a veiled threat about how he was next if he didn’t cooperate and get hell off Earth with the Tesseract.

         He obliged, using the artifact to return to get home to Asgard. But it was no happy homecoming for the thunderer. The first few days were the worst. His father refused to speak, and his mother wouldn't look at him. He'd borne the brunt of his father's anger before, but bearing the full force of his mother's disappointment was something new.

He failed. Again. Simple orders—return with Loki and the Tesseract, and he'd only brought back one, and not what he really ought, failing Loki.

Hardly happy thoughts for the beginning of the day, but he’d already been up since before dawn, unable to sleep, so he’d gone down to the training field, working his way through different forms with sword and staff. Now back in his chambers, Thor stripped off his armor, flinching as he ran his fingers over the wound on his left side, where Loki stabbed him. He wouldn't let Eir heal it, leaving it as a reminder. It gave him a little hope—if Loki meant to kill him, he would've tried harder.

Cold comfort, considering how much they’d hurt each other. And of course, someone would have to come bother him. Thor sighed, hearing someone knocking at the door. He strode over, surprised to see it was Sif, and he let her in.

“If you wanted a sparring partner, all you have to do is ask,” Sif said, offering a warm smile.

“I wanted to be alone,” Thor said. “What brings you here?”

“Have you taken breakfast yet?” she asked.

“No,” Thor replied, searching for a clean tunic.

“Then eat with me,” Sif said. “Then we can go into the city and see what trouble we can find.”

“Thank you for the invitation, but not today, Sif,” Thor said.

“You’re wasting away, you know,” she said. “You need to get you, enjoy life.”

“How can I enjoy anything, not knowing where Loki is?” he replied.

“He’s on Midgard, hopefully rotting in a cell somewhere,” Sif said.  “You're better off without him. Asgard doesn’t miss him, so why should you?”

“Sif, let it go,” Thor said. “Did my father send you to check on me again?”

“I came because I’m worried for you,” Sif said. “You spend too much of your time worrying over Midgard when your love and loyalty should lie here, with Asgard.”

“Don’t doubt my loyalty and dedication to the realm,” Thor said. “And anything else is none of your business, Sif.”

“I know you’ve been talking to Fandral about the secret paths,” Sif said. “If you go back to Midgard, you’ll be defying the Allfather again, just for the sake of some mortal.”

“Not for Jane,” Thor said.

“You’d risk your father’s wrath to go look for Loki? Are you mad? He tried to kill you,” Sif said. “How can you believe there's any good left?”

         “Because I can't give up on him,” Thor said.

         “The Allfather is right, you know,” Sif said. “You would be better served by what lies in front of you, and we’d all be better off if Loki just stayed dead.”

         “Leave. Now.”

         Sif frowned, started to say something more, but Thor took her by the arm, gently leading her toward the door, showing her out.

         Damn her for throwing his father’s words back at him. Since returning from his Midgardian exile, his father’s unsubtle machinations to bring him together with Sif were unwelcome and brought an awkwardness to the easy relationship he’d always shared with the goddess of war. It also served as his father’s way of trying to distract him from his grief over Loki and the destruction of the Bifrost, and his way back to Jane.

         Knowing Sif’s true feelings for him, and not hearing it from her also further strained their friendship. Her opinion of Loki also did not help. All problems to deal with later. Much later.

88888

         The simple act of joining his mother for the evening meal wasn’t simple. Thor stood outside his mother’s chambers, listening to the muffled voices of his arguing parents. Flinching as he heard something break, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Never in all his years had heard his parents go at it like this. His mother was angry, and nothing would console her. Not him, and certainly not his father from the sounds of things. Pressing his ear to the door, Thor tried listening to what they were saying, but his mother had warded her chambers, and while he could hear them, he could not understand them.

         Inside, Odin, king of Asgard, watched as his wife paced and her eyes wandered over he belongings, clearly trying to pick out something else to throw should she have need of it.

“Bring him home,” Frigga said.

         “Frigga,” Odin said, reaching out, trying to catch his wife's hand as she came close, but she turned away.

         “Or send Thor after him,” she said.

         “You know how much it cost to send Thor in the first place,” Odin said. “I don't think I can do it a second time.”

         “Use the Tesseract,” Frigga said. “As you were so determined to have _it_ returned.”

         “The Tesseract will be used in the repair of the Bifrost, and nothing else,” Odin replied. “Its use has already attracted attention the realms do not need. If Thanos dares attack Asgard, he will be dealt with.”

         “What if he goes after Loki instead?” Frigga asked.

         “Thanos will face the might of Asgard,” Odin said.         

         “That is not an answer,” Frigga said.

         “My wife, you know I have my reasons for everything,” Odin said.

         “Leaving our son abandoned and alone in the realm he tried to conquer?”

         “Loki must face the consequences of his actions,” Odin said. “Just as Thor had to face his.”

         “The humans Thor trusted lied to him and I can only imagine what lies in store for. . .”

         “Enough,” Odin barked. “Loki got himself into this mess, he can get himself out of it. He has his wits, and his magic.”

         It was then Frigga picked up a vase, hurling it past her husband's head. She meant to miss, but the Asgardian king paled slightly.

         “Know this, husband—when the time comes, I will go to Loki, and nothing you can say or do will stop me,” Frigga said. She turned to walk away, but Odin caught up with her.

         “Frigga, what have you seen?” he asked.

         “Enough,” she said, throwing his words back at Odin. “Can you at least tell me if he's safe? I cannot see him because of the shackles you had him bound with, like an animal. And how can Loki defend himself with his magic bound?”

         “Loki brought this on himself,” Odin said, as if it explained everything, and as if he had no small part in setting Loki on his path of self-loathing and destruction. “And his bindings were the only way the council would permit Loki to set foot back in Asgard.”

         “The council has no right to make any decisions regarding our family,” Frigga said. “You are the Allfather.”

         “Loki is no longer the boy we loved and raised,” Odin said.

         “You would deny our son?”

         “Loki will either come back to us of his own free will, or he will not. Frigga, the choice is his alone,” Odin said. “I have other matters to attend, and Thor waits for you.”

         He let himself out of his wife’s chambers, sparing not a glance for his son as he stalked by, Frigga hot on his heels. But she stopped in front of Thor, pulling him into an embrace. Letting him go, she smoothed back the hair from his face.

         “What were you fighting about?” Thor asked. “Loki?”

         The set of Frigga's lips and the steel in her eyes gave him all the answers he needed.

         “Your father won't relent,” she said. “Because of his own stubborn pride. He also refuses to send you back to Midgard.”

         “What else?”

         “He had the audacity to say Loki made his own mess, and he can get himself out of it,” Frigga said. “Your father believes if Loki wants to return home, he will. He is correct in that we can't force Loki to do so. He would only resent your father more than he already does.”

         “Loki does what he wants,” Thor said, a sad smile gracing his features.

         “He always has,” Frigga said. “Now, my son, has your day been a good one?”

“I had a disagreement with Sif,” Thor said.

         Apparently it was one of those days.

         “Why?”

         “Loki,” Thor answered. “Sif said he wasn't worth saving.”

         Frigga patted his arm, trying to reassure her son as much as herself. “Perhaps she did not mean it,” she said.

         “I hope so,” Thor said. “I don't want to lose anyone else.”

         “Thor, come. Let’s eat, and after that, I would like you to help me find a book I’m certain is in Loki’s chambers.”

         Offering his mother an arm, Thor smiled. The chance to rifle through Loki’s things? He would gladly take that opportunity.

88888

Diego Garcia

         Loki fell into a routine—sleep, eat, read. His days were sometimes livened up by visits from Graham or Ratchet. The most recent from the medic included a stern lecture about behaving himself when he was to be questioned. And apparently, it was to be this day, as the two beings he knew to be called Prowl and Kup arrived to replace Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

“Leave,” Prowl said.  
         A glance passed between the twins, before they turned their attention to Kup, who nodded toward the door.

         “Why do they do that?” Prowl asked.

         “Because they don’t think you’re quite in your right mind,” Kup said. “Considering.”

         Prowl exvented in a sigh, turning his attention to the prisoner, who was sitting on the edge of his berth, watching them with amusement.

“Ratchet told you we were coming, correct?” Prowl asked.

         “He did mention it,” Loki said, noting how Prowl kept running a hand over his chest. It was an unconscious action.

         “We need to know everything you know about the Chitauri,” Prowl said. “And the other threat you mentioned to Ratchet.”

         “Where would you like me to start?” Loki asked.

         Before Prowl could answer, he was doubled over in obvious pain, hand over his chest again.

“Prowl, sit this one out,” Kup said. “I know the little one’s making you twitchy. I can handle this. I can get Hot Rod or somebody else if I need help. Besides, if I can’t handle one clever organic, it’s time to retire.”

         Prowl’s look changed to a glower directed at the other bot. “No.”

         “Go see Ratchet, or I’ll comm Jazz,” Kup said.

         “You wouldn’t,” Prowl said, straightening, but it took effort.

         “Try me,” Kup said. “Go.”

         “Is he ill?” Loki asked.

         “You could say that,” Kup said. “Now. Let’s get started. The humans didn’t bother asking you a thing?

         “No,” Loki answered.

         “Prime thought they were smarter than that, but apparently not,” Kup said. “We hit SHIELD’s database, so we do have some information. We just need you to plug the holes.”

         And Loki spent the next few hours doing just that—explaining, answering questions until Ratchet showed up.

         “Loki needs a break,” the medic said, ignoring the glare from the ancient mech, and happy for the grateful expression Loki’s face.

          “Don’t let him out,” Kup said.

         “I won’t,” Ratchet said, having been threatened that very morning with incarceration from three ranking members of the chain of command—Optimus, Lennox and Red Alert. Like he believed any of them. But he wasn’t letting Loki out.

         “I hope you weren’t alarmed by Prowl,” Ratchet said. “He tends to have a certain affect on everyone.”

         “He seems very. . .competent,” Loki said.

         “That’s one way of putting it, but that’s not what I meant. Thank Primus he’s at the end of his gestation cycle,” Ratchet said.

“He is pregnant?” Loki asked.

         “Yes,” Ratchet answered. “You're not repulsed?”

         “How can I be, when I share the same ability?” Loki asked.

         “What?”

         “In my Jotun form, my true form. . .Jotnar can sire and bear children, if they choose,” Loki explained. “Apparently so can your species. How is that possible? You’re machines.”

         “Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,” Ratchet explained. “But you can call us Autobots.”

         “Your species?”

         “Faction,” Ratchet said. “Cybertronian works. And we’re not all male. There are female Cybertronians. Are there female Jotnar?”

         “Not that I know of,” Loki said.

         “Well, I just came to see how you’re doing since Graham’s gone,” Ratchet said. “Let me know if you need anything.”

         “I will,” Loki said.

88888

         Loki was awakened in the middle of the night by the scuffling and arguing of his two guards. The now familiar voices of the twins brought a smile to his face as he listened to them bicker.

          “'Sides, stow it,” Sunstreaker said.

         “I can't wait until Prowlie goes on leave. Once he's off duty, we'll have the run of the base.”

         “Keep telling yourself that,” Sunstreaker snapped. “It’s your fault we’re stuck here. Again.”

         “You’d think they’d pull us off guard duty instead of sticking us here,” Sideswipe said. “Hey, Loki, you awake?”

         “I am now,” Loki said, sitting up.

“You know, for somebody’s who supposed to be this megaminded supervillain, you’re not very smart,” Sideswipe said.

         “Why is that?” Loki asked.

         “Trying to kill your brother,” Sideswipe said. “Are you crazy?”

         “He’s not my brother,” Loki said.

         “Whatever,” Sideswipe said. “Whatever he did, whatever you did, does it matter? You’re still brothers.”

         “Why does it matter to you?”

“I know if one of us dies, the other isn’t far behind,” Sideswipe said. “I don’t think I could live without Sunny, and vice versa. We’ve seen how this story ends, and it’s not pretty. Just ask Prime.”

“I’m sure your Prime has more important things to do than talk to me,” Loki said.

“Maybe,” Sunstreaker interjected. “But Sides is right—the path you’re on ends bloody, and nobody wins. Think you can live with yourself if you finish the job?”

Loki had no answer.

“Nobody understands,” Sideswipe said continued. “Sunny and I--we finish each other’s thoughts. We don’t even have to say a word sometimes, we know what the other is thinking and feeling. We’re two halves of one person in two different bodies.”

“What Sides means is you and your brother might not share the same connection we do as twins, but you have a bond, and you shouldn’t break it,” Sunsteaker said. “Nothing is so bad you should _want_ to kill your own brother.”

“I’m his heart, he’s my head,” Sideswipe said, grinning at his twin as  a slow, small smile graced Sunstreaker’s features for a few seconds before he turned back to his job.

         “They think he’s psychotic and crazy, and they love me, but think there’s not much going on in my processor most of the time,” Sideswipe said. “One of our therapists said I talk all the time but I never say anything. Why should I, when I don’t want to talk about myself? It’s easier to talk about things, or whatever.

         They also don’t like us because we’re not Autobot enough for their overdeveloped sensibilities,” he said. “That’s what Ratch calls it. They’re just afraid of us because we’ll do what they can’t—what we have to do to keep everyone else safe.”

         “So you’re feared rather than respected?” Loki asked.

         “I never said that,” Sideswipe answered. “I should let you get some sleep. I figure I’ll hear about it in the morning.”

 


	5. You're not the one that you pretend to be

No Roads Left

Chapter 5-- You’re not the one that you pretend to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, the Avengers or Transformers. They belong to Marvel/Disney and Hasbro/Takara.        

 

        

 

Wheeljack let himself into the hangar containing the brig. Time for the weekly maintenance on the force fields for each cell. The work needed done, but it was partly an excuse, because he wanted to see Loki for himself.           The prisoner was sitting on his berth reading, but Loki looked up when he heard him, and he couldn’t conceal his curiosity when he saw him.

“Ratchet won't shut up about you,” Wheeljack said, running a quick check on the control panel for the field containing Loki.

         “Sorry?” Loki asked.

         “Ratchet. My aft-head of a mate. Tall, terrible blinding shade of green, easily angered medic,” he said.

         “You're Wheeljack,” Loki said.

         His fins glowed.

         “And you've met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Wheeljack said. “Our two oldest. We have another, First Aid. Ratchet carried him. Longest five months of my life, not counting that time the twins were in Kaon. . .”

         “Ratchet was pregnant?” Loki asked, incredulous.

         “Yeah,” Wheeljack said, shaking his head in exasperation at that particular bunch of memories. “He was grouchier than usual. Can't say I blame him, considering we had a pair just into the youngling stage and facing the reality of a newly-emerged protoform. Ratch was so overworked at the medical center, and Aid came a little early. Actually, Ratch was halfway through the second half of a double shift when the emergence cycle began.”

         “Aid?”         

“First Aid,” Wheeljack said, pride in his voice. “Our first creation together. He's a medic, like Ratchet. He's a quiet sort, hates conflict of any kind. But we couldn't be prouder of him, and the twins.”

“They twins--why are you so proud to claim them, when they're not your own?” Loki asked.

         “They are ours,” Wheeljack said. “We raised them. It doesn’t matter where they came from, or where you came from. Somebody cared. That's what matters.”

         “You're all mad,” Loki said.

         “I'm not the one in the cell,” Wheeljack said. “You might want to give the field another test for me. The mechs who usually spend a lot of time in here have given up trying to get out. I’m surprised you haven’t given it a genuine attempt.”

         When Loki didn’t answer, Wheeljack tried another approach.         “Where you come from, being adopted might have a stigma attached, but you better watch your mouth here,” Wheeljack said. “You know my twins were adopted. I'm proud to say it. They're ours in every way that counts. Jazz and Prowl took in Bluestreak. Kup adopted Springer and Hot Rod, and they claim each other as brothers. Even our Prime was a foundling. So get over it.”

         “Why are you talking to me?” Loki said.

         Wheeljack shrugged. “To pass the time? Thought maybe you’d like some intelligent company,” he said. “That and considering the interest my mate and sons have taken in you, I thought I’d see for myself what all the fuss is about.”

         “Not much to see,” Loki said.

         “Sure, but I’m sure you have questions, and so do I,” Wheeljack said. “For starters, what is the Destroyer?” Wheeljack asked. “And Lennox and Prime have some questions about something called the Tesseract. Sounds a bit like our Allspark.”

         Loki perked up at the mention of knew knowledge. He wanted to learn all he could about his hosts.

“We know SHIELD had some weapons based off this Destroyer,” Wheeljack said. “A clear violation of the Tyrest Accord. Magnus is gonna flip. Prowl already is.”

         “I'm well acquainted with the weapons developed from the Destroyer,” Loki said.

         “They used one on you, didn't they?” Wheeljack asked, his fins flashing in amusement.

         “Yes,” Loki said. “It put me through a wall.”

         “You're pretty resilient, though,” Wheeljack said. “We saw the footage of what that Hulk critter did to you. Ratchet was incensed on your behalf.”

         “I did deserve it,” Loki said. “It helped bring me back to my senses. Apparently a hard knock to the head breaks the scepter's hold.”

         “SHIELD called it 'cognitive recalibration.' I like that,” Wheeljack said. “And don’t mention that scepter around Ratch. Brings out his worst.”

         “It tends to do that,” Loki said with a smile.

         Wheeljack snorted. “Yeah. I’ve seen it first hand. It’s a nasty piece of work. I don’t suppose you know how to destroy it?”

         “I haven’t given it any thought,” Loki said. “I don’t think it can be destroyed.”

         “Figures,” Wheeljack muttered. “Maybe I can some up with something in my spare time. We haven’t had a decent explosion around here in ages. . .”

“What are your duties?” Loki asked.

Again, Wheeljack noted the curiosity on the man’s face. His eagerness to learn could have potential consequences for them all, but Wheeljack answered the question anyway.

         “I'm an engineer by training,” Wheeljack said. “My military functions are demolitions and close range combat. Ratch doesn't like that, and he certainly did not like my stint with the Wreckers, but somebody had to do it.”

         “Demolitions?”

         “Blowing stuff up,” Wheeljack said, his fins once again flashing with happiness. “There's nothing like the chaos caused by a good explosion. If there is one thing I excel at, it is causing explosions. If anybody wonders where the twins got their sense of mischief, they don't have to look any further than me. Well, Ratch has an ornery streak a mile wide, as the humans say.”

         “You genuinely enjoy causing chaos?” Loki asked.

         “Some of my happiest moments not involving my family happen to be about explosions,” Wheeljack said. “The bigger the better. I mean, I don’t like hurting anyone, but the chance to have permission to cause bigger explosions and access to the materials to make them was a dream come true. Also, it’s why ‘Myth Busters’ is banned on base. It supposedly gives a mech the wrong kind of ideas.”

         He stopped talking a moment, checking over the data on the control panel screen.

         “I’m done here,” Wheeljack said. “I just want you to know one thing—Ratchet thinks you’re worth saving. Don’t prove him wrong.”

88888

         Loki pondered the fact he’d been left alone most of the day, barring the engineer’s appearance and the arrival of a soldier who was not Graham to give him two of his meals. It was almost time for dinner when he heard the metallic sounds of more than one set of mechanical footprints. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared in front of his cell, but both were wearing shackles on their wrists, and were accompanied by a larger bot he’d never seen. It was predominantly black, but covered in splotches of eye-withering pink paint and glitter.

         “We'll be your neighbors overnight,” Sideswipe said, optics bright with happiness.

         “Why?” Loki asked.

         Sunstreaker nodded toward Ironhide, who yanked him out of view, but Loki could still hear them.

         “You do realize you're never watching that pony show again, don't you?” Ironhide asked as he shoved them toward the cell beside Loki's. Probably a mistake, but he didn't care. What trouble could the organic cause that they couldn't contain?

         “If you ban Pinkie Pie, Prowlie will flip,” Sideswipe said.

         “I think you need your processor examined,” Ironhide said.

         “Whatever,” Sideswipe responded. “Won't you be glad when Chromia and Arcee get here? We can't wait to see First Aid. And Bluestreak. He's gonna love that we have the god of mischief here.”

         “Don't change the subject,” Ironhide said. “You're in enough trouble as it is, and planning future mischief is a bad idea, don't you think?”

         The look passing between the twins showed they did not think it was a bad idea, and suggested he was the one who needed a processor examination.

         “Play any mischief on my daughter when she gets here, and you'll both regret it,” Ironhide said.

         “We know better,” Sunstreaker said. “We're not that stupid, and we don't have a death wish.”

         “If I didn't know better, I'd say you do, considering how the two of you’ve been running your mouths,” Ironhide said. “And pulling pranks.”

         “Somebody has to do it,” Sideswipe said. “It’s a thankless job.”

         Ironhide counted back from 10 before he freed them of their binders and turned on the force field. Perhaps leaving the base’s resident mischief makers next to the god of mischief of myth was a bad idea.

88888

         Ratchet was working late, so Wheeljack let himself into the med bay, finding the medic sitting at his desk, working on a report. Wheeljack threw his arms around his mate, nibbling at the medic's neck by way of greeting.

         “I hope you're willing to follow through with what you're suggesting,” Ratchet said.

         “Of course,” Wheelack said, pulling the data pad from the medic’s hands, and moving around to take a seat on the corner of his desk. “But first, there’s something we need to discuss.”

         “I know this is the fourth night this week I’ve been late and I’m sorry,” Ratchet said. “Reports aren’t going to write themselves. . .”

         “That’s not it,” Wheeljack said. “I talked with Loki.”

         “And?”

         “He's clever and curious,” Wheeljack said. “But he's also broken and vulnerable. He reminds me of what Sunny was like after we got him back from Kaon.”

         “I know,” Ratchet said. “I wasn’t going to mention it.”

         “I know it’s part of why you’ve taken such an interest,” Wheeljack said.

         “Not only that, but Loki is alone,” Ratchet said.

         “Ratch, don’t make this personal,” Wheeljack said.

         “Jack, it already is. If I don’t act as his advocate, who will? Loki has been hurt and used, and his family hasn’t made any attempt at getting him back. If it was you, or the twins, or First Aid, I'd do anything to get you back,” Ratchet said. And he had. He'd do it again, no matter the cost.

         “Maybe they don't want him back,” Wheeljack said so softly Ratchet almost didn't hear him.

         “I hope you're wrong,” Ratchet said.

         “So do I,” Wheeljack said.

         “Speaking of things considered ‘wrong,’ I received a visit from Red Alert this evening,” Ratchet said. “With another warning about time in the brig for both of us because you talked to Loki.”

         “I didn’t tell him much,” Wheeljack said.

“Jack, what you told Loki falls into the category of things we're not supposed to tell the prisoner,” Ratchet said. “That’s what Red told me.”

“Guess I missed that memo, along with the twins,” he muttered.

         “I heard that,” Ratchet said.         “

         “I know,”  Wheeljack replied. “Loki did seem amused by the fact you carried First Aid.”

         “I guess I should be happy I've managed to provide entertainment for someone,” Ratchet said.

         “Uh, Ratch, did you know the twins are spending the night in the brig? Next to Loki?” Wheeljack said.

         “Sideswipe commed me,” Ratchet said. “He’s very happy about it.”

         “Yeah, it's a chance to get to know your latest foundling,” Wheeljack said.

         When the medic didn’t deny it, Wheeljack sighed. What in the Pit was in store for them all?

88888

         Loki counted out eight more days of not seeing Graham, the twins or the other pair, Hot Rod and Springer. The twins’ absence was easily explained. No doubt their superiors did not want them revealing to him any information he could use against them. Yes, what about their history or culture could he use in that fashion, what little he knew? Not to mention the tiny little detail any of them could reduce him to nothing without even trying.

         He admitted to himself he was slightly phobic about their size. His nightmares about Thanos and the Hulk were the reason why. But the Autobots he met so far did not intimidate with their size, but their presence. Loki had mentioned that to the healer, Dr. Blaney, Ratchet’s human equivalent, who came to check on him at least twice a week. He’d diagnosed him with something called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. They’d talked a little, but Loki shared more with Ratchet, who discussed his findings with the human, who was trying to help him. Except the doctor wasn’t sure how to treat what was wrong with him, as he didn’t if any of their medicines would work, and he was not going to use Loki as a test subject, so he said he would do what he could.

         Sighing, Loki shut the book he was reading. Mid-morning and he was bored. Tired of reading, staring at the walls, and yes, he had tried testing the force field the evening before, getting thrown into the wall so hard he blacked out. Before that, he conjured ice blades, and they all disintegrated on contact. He also tried projecting doubles of himself inside and outside the cell, but he couldn’t. Something about their technology interfered with his seidr.

         Before Loki could consider the matter further, he saw Graham standing in front of the force field.

         “Good morning, Loki,” the soldier said. Loki stood, coming over, gasping when he saw the other man’s face.

          Graham’s jaw was bruised, he had scrapes on his cheek and forehead and his left arm was in a sling and cast. In his good arm he carried a set of clothing and boots. And the cuffs were on top of the bundle.

         “What happened to you?” Loki asked.

         “Classified,” Graham said. “I’m out at least six weeks, no combat missions. But consider this your luck day. I’m going to turn off the force field, and I’m going to give you this clothing. Get changed, then you’re coming with me.”

         Loki waited as the man deactivated the force field, and he handed over the clothing. Changing quickly, Loki walked back out to the human, who put the cuffs on him, escorting him outside.

         “Where are we going?” Loki asked.

“Col. Lennox should remember he is never going to win an argument with the medical staff,” Graham said. “Either of them.”

         “What do you mean?”

         “Ratchet and Dr. Blaney both agreed you need to get outside,” Graham said. “With the restraints, of course. Follow me.”

         Loki followed the human to one of the other buildings, this one bigger, where some of the other soldiers were playing a game involving a ball being thrown into a hoop. Graham sat down at a nearby table, and Loki followed suit.

         “Basketball,” Graham said. “What kind of sports to you have back home?”

         “Mostly training with weapons,” Loki said.

         “That sounds. . .fun,” Graham said.

         “You have no idea,” Loki said, stopping when he heard the sound of one of the human flying machines passing overhead. Two passed over, turning around, landing one by one. The two men watched as soldiers disembarked and then vehicles. The first was a black truck, followed by a smaller green one. Then the black truck _changed_ , panels and parts sliding until the thing was standing on two legs, mechanical but humanoid in shape. Loki recognized it as Ironhide, and the green truck also shifted into Springer.

         A red car from the other plane morphed into Hot Rod and a yellow one turned into a bot he’d never seen. They watched as Prime walked over, talking to the group before heading their way with Ironhide.

         Graham grinned. “It never gets old,” he said.

         “Can they all do that?” Loki asked.

         “Yes.”

“How?” Loki asked.

         Graham shrugged. “I don't know,” he said. “They've tried explaining it, but I just learned to accept it and move on. I'm not a scientist, I'm a soldier.”

         “In some cases, a diplomat, I imagine,” Loki said.         

         “Yes,” Graham said. “You have to talk fast to diffuse some of the situations they cause. You have no idea.”

         “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Loki said.

“Correct,” Graham said. “Sometimes I think they cause mischief because they're bored, or for morale, but it's never really vicious.”

He looked up as Ironhide and Optimus joined them, noting how Loki stepped back as Optimus bent down on one knee to talk.

         “Enjoying your time outside, Loki?” Prime asked.

         “Yes,” Loki replied. “Thank you.”

         “Thank Ratchet, not me,” Prime said. “It's a privilege Col. Lennox doesn't think you deserve. I was reluctant to allow it myself, but considering what you've been through, I'm willing to grant you this much to benefit your well-being. Don't make me regret it.”

88888

         After that, the outings became a daily occurrence, and Loki was given more than one set of actual clothing. He considered it quite a step up from what he’d been wearing, what the humans called “scrubs.” And another night of incarceration for the twins. This time Loki did not know their infraction, nor did he ask. Also, he had a new guard, this time a bot named Bumblebee who couldn’t talk, not like the others. Except he did glance over his shoulder every time he heard him pounding on the wall, conveying messages to Sideswipe.

         He kept kept tapping out messages in Morse code, and Loki answered back when the questions weren't too stupid. Not a bad way to pass the night, not when there was the possibilities of nightmares. Not every night. Fortunately Sideswipe was starting another question, a suitable distraction, when everything went black.

         Loki sat up on his bunk, when he heard a whining noise and saw the flash of Bumblebee’s optics as he turned, facing him. Loki’s eyes widened when he realized the sound he’d just heard was from Bumblebee’s hands turning into weapons. He also heard the twins moving about next door, and then they were in his cell. Optics flashed in the darkness, and he knew they were having a rapid-fire conversation only they could hear.

         “We have to go. Now,” Sunstreaker said. “Weapons vault.”

         “Stay here,” Sideswipe said, and Loki knew he was being told to stay where he was. The three Autbots left him alone. Except now, he was not alone inside his head. Loki could hear the scepter whispering inside his head.

         Closing his eyes, he willed himself to go to it, and he appeared outside what the humans called a bunker. The bots were fighting nearby as he was confronted with several armed humans who were not friendly.

         One fired his weapon at him, and with a flick of his hand, the bullets flew back at his assailant. Loki was already turning away to confront two more humans before the first’s body hit the ground.

         These two he took down with ice blades and the third, he smashed in the face with an elbow, figuring Lennox would like someone to question.

         “You’ll not. . .take me. . .alive,” the man managed despite his broken nose and cheek.

         Loki watched as the man went to bite down on something, but Loki grabbed him by the jaw with one hand, reaching into his mouth with his other hand, feeling the capsule in the human’s molar. Which he promptly ripped out and smashed under his bare foot.

          “Poison,” Loki spat, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming toward him and guns turned on him. “Coward.”

         “Hands up,” Lennox said.

         Rolling his eyes, Loki complied as the humans cuffed him, dragging him toward a waiting vehicle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from "Pretend to Be" by Linkin Park.


	6. The truth of a thousand lies

No Roads Left

Chapter 6—The truth of a thousand lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, the Avengers or Transformers. They belong to Marvel/Disney and Hasbro/Takara.

Loki's hands were bound, and he was shackled to a chair in a small room he now knew to be the office of one Capt. William Lennox, U.S. Army. The nameplate was on the door and desk. Sparsely decorated, Loki noted. A few books, a picture of the mortal leader of the Americans hanging on the wall, and several pictures of Lennox with a woman and little girl.

With not much to look at, Loki contented himself with trying to make sense of the yelling outside the door, which promptly ended. The door opened, and one of the humans, Epps, Loki recalled, unlocked the cuffs holding him to the chair, yanking him to his feet. The mortal dragged him down an unfamiliar hallway and into one he recognized, and they kept going until they entered the med bay.

Lennox and Graham were there, along with several armed soldiers. That was mildly alarming, but even more so was the number of Autobots in the room. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide were all in attendance as well.

"I assume we all can't just get some rest and talk about all the fuss in the morning?" Loki quipped.

The cold barrel of a gun was now digging into the skin under his jaw.

"That was some act you pulled out there, popping up out of nowhere," Epps said. "You were gonna grab the scepter and run, right?"

"Epps, stand down," Lennox said. "That's an order."

The airman pulled the gun away from Loki's head, but he didn't put it away.

"Loki, you have one chance, and one chance only to explain yourself," Prime said. "You'd best choose your words wisely."

"He'll just lie," Lennox said. "Because it's what you do, isn't it?"

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just sighed. Mortals.

"Talk, or you'll find yourself muzzled and on your way to a SHIELD holding facility before dawn. I can guarantee it'll be much more unpleasant than anything you'll face here," Lennox said. "I know you're not stupid. So take the chance you've been given, before I change my mind. You could've just popped out of here anytime you wanted, right?"

"No," Loki snapped. "Tonight was the first opportunity I've had to truly use any of my abilities."

"Sure. I've seen the footage of what you've tried in your cell," Lennox said. "And what I saw tonight with my own eyes. Blades of ice? Stopping bullets?"

"Calling ice is the one thing I can do inside the force field of my cell that doesn't go wrong," Loki said. "Something about the field, the Autobots, their technology, affects my seidr."

"Seidr?" Lennox asked.

"You'd call it magic," Loki said. "I know you've accessed SHIELD's files. Haven't you read all the information they have on me?"

"It was sketchy at best," Lennox said. "So the Asgardian cuffs do work?"

"They completely inhibit my abilities," Loki said. "So between that and the forces at work here, I'm no threat."

"You proved otherwise tonight," Lennox said. "You killed three men, injured another."

"They came for the scepter, did they not?" Loki asked. "And I helped stop them, even kept one alive for you to question."

"He's in medical right now," Lennox said. "God, I should have your ass on a transport back to the mainland right now."

"You can't do that," Prowl said, stepping into the conversation.

"Prowl, stay out of this," Lennox said.

"Loki is in our custody," Prowl said. "And by the provisions set forth in the Tyrest Accord, and the NEST treaty, we have no grounds to remand him back to SHIELD custody. You know what plans they had for him."

"Son of a bitch," Lennox said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know the names you mortals have for me from your myths, and captain, you are correct. I do lie. But I will not lie to you now. I have lied, and cheated, and killed. I killed my birth father, a king of a realm. I lied to my family, tried to kill the man I called brother all my life, and brought war to your world," Loki said. "I was not trying to escape tonight. The instant the shield fell and the power died, I could hear the scepter calling me, and that is not why I left my cell. I followed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker because I thought they could use my help. They might not have needed my help, but you mortals did."

"He has us there," Epps muttered.

"So why not grab the scepter and go?" Lennox asked.

"I have nowhere to go," Loki said.

"You could go anywhere, right?"

"I choose not to," Loki said. "That's why."

As if he needed to explain himself to them.

"Why should we believe you?" Lennox asked.

"I swear in the name of the Allfather I was not trying to escape tonight, nor will I try and leave your custody," Loki said. "I've given you my word. I have nothing else of value to give."

Not as if he had much else of meaning to give. His magic, but it didn't count in this case, so he gave the only thing that did.

"Your life," Ratchet said.

"My life is forfeit regardless of what happens," Loki said.

"You're not dead yet," Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet, enough," Optimus said. "Everyone, try and get some rest and we'll sort this all out in the morning. Lennox, I'll take Loki back to his cell. Besides, I think we're long overdue for a talk."

Lennox scrubbed at his face, thinking, but finally, he relented.

"Fine. First thing after the morning briefing, we are gonna have a long talk, all of us, about what happens next," Lennox said. He glared at Epps until he holstered his gun, and watched as the others filed out of the med bay.

Graham stayed by his side.

"What're you still doing here?" Lennox said. "Go to bed."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Graham asked.

Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose, counting back from 10. Graham was his second, and considering all the crap they'd been through, formality was never a good thing.

"What?" Lennox said.

"I think Loki is telling the truth," Graham said. "For what it's worth."

"You and Ratchet," Lennox said. "I know. Graham, for God's sake, quarters. Now. Before I make it an order."

Graham snapped off a salute, managing to draw a half-hearted smile out of his commanding officer. Morning would come too soon for them all.

88888

Loki was hard pressed keeping up with the Prime, so he hurried his pace, pulling up behind the big bot once they were outside. He watched as the Autobot leader transformed, and opened a door.

"Get in," he commanded, and Loki scrambled up into the cab, and he rode in silence until they arrived at a stretch of beach not far away. Once more, the door opened and Loki jumped down, landing on his feet. He stepped back, watching as the being transformed again. Prime sat down in the sand, and pointed to the sand beside him, so Loki took a seat beside him.

"Ratchet told me days ago I should speak with you," Optimus said. "He suggested you could benefit from my own experience, that your story isn't so different from my own."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said as much," Loki said.

"They're wiser than they'll ever admit," Optimus said, warmth in his voice. "But that is a wisdom I myself have gained from circumstances I wish I did not have to face."

"Ratchet told me how long your planet was at war," Loki said.

"We still are," Optimus said. "But my tale goes back to before the war. I wasn't always Prime. There were once 13, but through the ages, the title of Prime was passed from one generation to the next.

I was a foundling. The mech I considered my sire took me in, raising me as his own. He had one creation already, named Megatron. We were raised as brothers. Megatron had an aptitude for the military, so that was the life he chose. My own path was academic—I preferred science and history, becoming an archaeologist, but I was taught how to defend myself. Megatron made sure I could fight, and those were happy times—before we grew up and apart."

Optimus looked down at Loki, who was staring into the distance, but he could sense how tense he was, and he continued with his tale.

"Matters between us weren't always smooth, but we always managed to find common ground. Megatron wasn't just a warrior. He was a skilled orator in his own right, but he lacked patience. He became Lord High Protector of Cybertron, and I the Prime," Optimus said. "We ruled Cybertron together. He took charge of the military, protecting our home and its people, while I oversaw the civilian population, and was also the spiritual leader of Cybertron. But it all changed when what power he had was not enough. He plunged our planet into darkness when he killed our sire and started the war."

"Perhaps he thought you were the favored son," Loki said.

"Alpha Trion loved us both, and tried not to show favoritism," Optimus said. "We ruled as equals, but it wasn't enough. Megatron wanted the power of a Prime. He didn't understand what that title means."

"He wasn't worthy, was he?" Loki asked, looking up at the Autobot leader.

"He was the true born son of a Prime," Optimus said. "I think. . .no, he believed he was going to be Prime himself. But he wasn't. It's not something that's given, it's earned. I learned that the hard way."

"And what sacrifice did you make to become worthy?" Loki asked.

"Myself," Optimus said. "Not even my death brought Megatron the satisfaction he sought."

Loki looked up at him, and Optimus could see the question in his eyes, but that was a story for another time.

"I'm not completely blameless," Optimus said. "Sometimes I wonder if I'd tried harder, possibly he wouldn't have descended into madness. He was always the darkness to my light. I've come to accept the darkness in my spark, but I do not let it rule me, unlike my brother. Ratchet and Ironhide think me mad for trying to stop him. I always thought there was a chance he could be redeemed, but I was wrong about the one being who mattered to me more than anything."

"Were you. . ." Loki started to ask.

"Together? No. We were together in every way but that," Optimus said. "There was another—a femme. Her name was Elita-1."

"What happened?"

"Megatron killed her," Optimus said, glancing down at the mortal They were quiet for a long time before Loki spoke up again.

"What of your brother?" Loki asked.

"He's gone now," Optimus said. "He died by my own hand."

Optimus looked down, hearing Loki's sharp intake of breath. "It was inevitable," he said. "If I was stronger, I could have ended the war long before now."

"He was your brother," Loki said, "And you loved him."

"You think me a fool?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know what to think," Loki answered.

"I should get you back," Optimus said, standing.

Later, Loki lay curled on his side in his bed, staring into the darkness. Optimus' story had a painfully familiar ring to it. Such a noble being, brought low by his actions. Left alive, without his brother.

Could he break Thor like that? Did he want to? Had he already? Could Thor do as Optimus had, stop the madness? Feeling the bile rising in his throat, Loki leaned over the edge of the bunk, vomiting onto the floor. So that was one way it could end. He never considered that. He never even made it past considering what happened if he succeeded in killing Thor. He had wanted his revenge, but did he really want it that much after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.


	7. Weighted against the consquences

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

No Roads Left

Chapter 7- Weighted against the consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, the Avengers or Transformers. They belong to Marvel/Disney and Hasbro/Takara.

Lennox skipped the morning briefing. Instead, he sat at his desk, wanting to rip to shreds the damning paperwork in front of him.

He knew enough. Enough in the beginning to not want Loki on the island. Lennox had enough responsibilities with the everyday operations of the base and missions, and what the hell was he supposed to do? The orders simply stated to contain Loki. They'd done that so far, and Loki hadn't shown many signs of crazy. Well, beyond cozying up to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and showing exemplary behavior around Ratchet. Nothing really suggesting he was, as he'd read in the words of one Tony Stark, "bug fuck crazy."

Loki had shown some snark, but only glimpses of anything else—mainly curiosity and boredom. There was the incident regarding his opinion of Hot Rod's intelligence when he'd nearly stepped on him, but it was justified. Now the tirade was a source of amusement, but the creative way the Asgardian put together words showed them all why SHIELD thought the muzzle was necessary. Springer had nearly drawn weapons on Loki for the slight against Hot Rod, and only Ironhide's intervention kept things from getting uglier.

And God. Magic? What the hell? Perceptor kept going on about how there was no such thing, and it was just something science hadn't figured out yet. Sure. Explain Loki teleporting himself across the island, or how Optimus Prime was alive. They had tried explaining how the Matrix revived Optimus but failing any real scientific evidence as to how it actually worked, they had only theories. Some things Lennox was willing to take on faith and move on.

Except the can of worms Fury dumped on him was almost more than he was willing to take. Lennox read the report, and he did not like what he was seeing. Torture. Coercion. Special circumstances, but what the hell?

Prowl and Ratchet had outlined the details. Made him want to puke, what was planned for Loki. The people responsible for making decisions regarding the safety of everyone on the planet? The same people who didn't have a problem keeping Megatron and the Allspark on ice all those years, who had Bumblebee tortured to see how worked. Lennox wondered where he needed to send his letter of complaint. But that was an aside to the matter at hand. The bots included every gory detail they thought pertinent regarding Loki's circumstances past, and future.

Fury's recommendation Loki's own brother be the one to get information out of him, by use of torture if necessary. Thank God it never came down to that. Then the order from the World Security Council Loki be remanded to the custody of their special operations division for "interrogation and analysis."

Fury was scary as fuck, but damn. The people on the council sounded even more terrifying. Made facing the Decepticons look like a walk in the park. It was getting harder and harder to figure out who the monsters really were.

But back to Loki. The man was not a victim. Not completely. Loki was responsible for his own actions up to a point. Now Lennox could see why Fury chose to dump Loki with them. Easier just to lock him up and throw away the key. Except it wasn't that simple. Then again, it never was. And now, he and Optimus were going to have to make some hard decisions regarding the fate of someone they shouldn't even have to be dealing with.

Lennox sighed, scrubbing at his face. He stood, draining his coffee cup. It was time.

88888

Waiting for someone to come for him. Loki hadn't seen anyone all morning except for the mortal who brought him his breakfast. No bots. Just him sitting in his cell, waiting for judgment to pass. A terrifying thought if he let himself consider it. Loki didn't want to think about it.

Pacing didn't settle his nerves, nor did reading. He wasn't worried. Of course not? What could the mortals do to him? What would they allow? The Autobots had a grip on morality. Damned sentiment, but so far, staying in their good graces kept him alive and somewhat healthy. Pushing the humans too far was folly, and he succeeded by trying to help them.

And thinking about Optimus' words left him hollow. Loki didn't want Thor dead. He wanted him humbled. His brother's Midgardian exile had taught him a lesson, but Loki didn't think it was enough. Thor needed to change for the right reasons, not his own pride.

A lesson Loki was learning the hard way. No pride and no agenda past staying alive, figuring out somewhere to go if afforded the chance. Considering that option now, instead of when he had time.

Amazing how a rash act, born out of selflessness could cause so much trouble. He wasn't the rash one. Oh, he could be rash, but he was a planner. Mischief didn't just happen. Loki could cause chaos on whim if he desired, but the best results came from careful planning. He could lay the groundwork, but nothing ever ended the way he planned.

Like his extended stay with current company. Loki had counted on getting dragged back to Asgard. So far, nothing was going the way he figured it would. A foolish idea tempted still.

He thought about breaking free, but what would happen then? A fate worse than his current circumstances? He was left alone, but not like he would've been had he been hauled back and thrown into Asgard's dungeon. He had interaction with others, even though it wasn't what he was used to. They were respectful, and considerate. Sentiment at its worst, but he put up with it.

Another disturbing notion was the uniqueness of his situation. He wasn't Thor's brother, in his shadow. Oh no, all the attention was on him because of his actions. Dealing with the consequences on his own was a sobering experience. No brother, no Allfather or his mother to help, and no way he could talk our bargain his way out. A part of him half-expected Thor to come barging in, dragging him back to Asgard. So far, no Thor.

The Allfather could have sent someone for him if he so desired. One did not need the Bifrost for traveling the realms. Other paths across the realms existed. Loki knew of them, had sought out that knowledge himself. It was one of the few times he managed getting Thor interested in his studies. They used the alternate routes themselves, sneaking out of Asgard while seeking adventure in other realms. It usually ended with them getting dragged back by their father or a few unfortunate members of the Einherjar after Heimdall figured out where they were.

Heimdall, Frigga and the Allfather knew some of the paths. Not all, like Loki, but enough they could've dragged him back. Why hadn't they?

A good question, but one Loki did not want answered soon. Every day spent away from Asgard was one more day alive.

Another good reason, possibly the best, was slowly learning about the mechanical beings. His curiosity could not be sated fast enough. If the Aesir saw themselves as gods, well, they had a wake up call coming in the form of these beings.

Loki wondered what Thor would make of them. Just for a moment. Giants of a completely different kind. Oh, Odin would be incensed he'd found something new, unknown if he wasn't already aware of their existence. He allowed himself a small smile at that. Except it quickly faded when the humans came for him.

88888

The command contingent gathered in the med bay. Its privacy was ideal for the discussion they were about to have. Loki tried not to fidget with so much attention turned on him once again. Graham wasn't present, and the only humans in attendance were Lennox and Epps.

Loki glanced over at Prime, Ratchet and Prowl, who were conversing amongst themselves in their own language. Ratchet nodded at him before going back to the conversation.

"Well, I thought you were going to decide my fate," Loki said.

"We're working on it," Lennox said, gazing over at the trio of mechs.

"I think that's up to him," Optimus said, joining their conversation.

"You're really willing to make that decision? Accept that responsibility?" Lennox asked. "I thought we all decided that was a bad idea."

"It's inhumane, keeping him locked up," Ratchet said. "Loki gave his word. Apparently, in Norse culture, oaths are not something to be taken lightly. Nor are they in our culture."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this," Lennox said. "You're all nuts."

"Considering what?" Loki asked, eyes darting around, looking at them all, confused.

Before Lennox could answer, Prowl doubled over in pain, and Ratchet moved to his side, leading him to a berth.

"Primus," Prowl muttered. "That's worse than it's been all night."

"You've been having pain all night?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't think I'm going to keep my spark chamber closed," Prowl said.

"The emergence cycle started hours ago, you aft-head," the medic snapped, smacking the other mech on the back of the head.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Prowl said.

"Everyone out," Ratchet growled, daring them all to stay.

Lennox made for the door, looking back over his shoulder, watching as Epps took Loki by the elbow pulling him away.

And moments later, Loki once again found himself in Lennox's office, this time not shackled to a chair, and it was just him and the mortal.

"Will Prowl be all right?" Loki asked.

"Probably," Lennox said. "Ratchet's a damn fine medic, and Prowl and his kid are in good hands. God, I don't get paid enough to deal with this crap."

"Myself included," Loki said, offering Lennox a smile.

"No kidding," Lennox answered. "You have no idea the problems you've caused around here, do you?"

"It's not like I intended to be a problem for you, Colonel," Loki said. "I would leave if I could."

"You know you can," Lennox said. "So why don't you? What was your plan last night? Really?"

Loki rolled his eyes, gratified at the glare Lennox was giving him. "I told you the truth," Loki said. "I have no interest in the scepter beyond its destruction. It's dangerous, and does not need to be in the hands of mortals. And I mean no offense."

"None taken," Lennox said. "I don't want that thing here any longer than it has to be. The bots are talking about better ways of containment. If you have any ideas, don't keep them to yourself."

"You want my input?" Loki asked, frowning.

"Don't sound so surprised," Lennox said. "I'm not gonna lie. I don't like the situation Fury's put us in. I don't like having you here. We were unprepared for last night. This is one of the most secure military installations on the planet, and we faced an enemy incursion. I'm grateful you stepped up to help. Which has become a point of contention between myself and the Autobots. We have a saying here on Earth—'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' They're ready to buy into that lock, stock and barrel."

"Which means what?" Loki said.

"I've seen the list of charges SHIELD compiled," Lennox said. "You could only be tried for what you've done here, on our soil. Dr. Blaney and Dr. Reese have talked with Ratchet, and I've talked it over with Optimus. I am willing to give you one chance, Loki. One.

Damn it, Ratchet trusts you. He and Graham put in a good word for you. So did Optimus, but I get to be the one to lay down the law. You will do as you are told. You will follow orders. You will not question them. This is not a democracy. I don't care that you were a prince in line to a throne. I care that you're an enemy combatant placed in the custody of my outfit and you have the potential to be a very useful asset. You will toe the line."

"You make no sense," Loki said.

"Loki, against my better judgment, I've agreed to release you from your cell contingent upon the conditions I've already mentioned," Lennox said. "We're moving you from the brig to the barracks. You'll have your own quarters. The shackles aren't negotiable. Wheeljack is going to split them, so you'll have one on at all times so you're not at full power."

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," Lennox said. "This is all on you now. Screw up and there are no second chances. You will be on your way back to SHIELD faster than you will believe possible if you give me a reason."

"So my freedom, if you can call it that, is contingent upon my good behavior," Loki said.

"Yup," Lennox said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Part of Me" by Linkin Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the Linkin Park song "No Roads Left," and the chapter title is from the song "Castle of Glass."


End file.
